The Ancient Season 1
by CelesMaev
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UPLOAD! StarGate Atlantis Season 1 AU. What was not suppose to happened had happened and Atlantis had been destroyed for the second time. But someone had seen the future and is bend to do everything in its power to stop the future of happening..
1. Prologue Antarctica

StarGate Atlantis: The Ancient

By Synea-Aja

Prologue – Antarctica

Doctor Rodney McKay was looking hatefully at the Chair, as everyone was calling it. He sighed and shook his head. He looked around him and listened carefully. _It's won't do me any good if they discover that I'm an Ancient…_ he thought smirking. He passed a finger on the armchair and the light went on. The drone activated and waited for his order. Rodney didn't think of anything and decided that from this instant he would do every thing in his powers, which are considerate for him, was a lot, to protect all the future Atlantis team. He put his hand away from the Chair and walked towards one the computer. He began working on it and was interrupted by the arrival of Doctor Elisabeth Weir, head of the expedition. A smiled appears on his face. _Well, something never change…_ he thought and waited for a chance to argue with her.

"So, Rodney… How it is going?" she asked walking to his side.

"Not much, I fear… but I found this unfair! I discovered that damn chair and I can't even use it!" he whined, secretly smiling at the face of Elisabeth did do.

"Yes, well, you aren't the only one who didn't have the Ancient Gene…" she said sadly.

Rodney covered something with a cough. _Not if I had my way with you, dear Elisabeth… If only could Carson be faster in doing his Ancient Gene Activation serum… It's would be such a surprise for you…_ he thought and shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Don't forget that General O'Neil is coming to inspect our progress today…" said the head of the expedition and leave him alone…

As Carson Beckett talked with the other scientists; who were working on the chair, about the incident with the drone, Rodney growled deep in his throat as he saw the young man walking through the devices. _He had so much of the Ancient blood in him. I can't let him sat in that chair! I won't let him!_ He thought and walked rapidly towards the pilot of the General. Some Major-something. He put himself right in front of him and waited a little to see what he will do.

"Hum… Sorry but you can't really walk around here…" said Rodney as he walked around him.

Major John Sheppard frowns as the scientist was circling him.

"Hey! I don't want to cause some problems here… General O'Neil had land me an authorisation for this…" he said

Rodney gritted his teeth and growled a little.

"Don't push me too far, Major…" warned the Canadian and walked away.

He was stopped by Elisabeth, who had just exits one of the tunnels, which leads straight to the dormitory. Rodney stopped breathing as she stopped near him.

"What's happening, Rodney?" she asked softly, her voice sending him in a limbo of images about the two of them, in one of the dark corners of the base…

Rodney shook his head and focused on the moment.

"Sorry, Elisabeth… but don't you think it's dangerous to have a… a _military_ right here!" he said lowering his voice just enough that only both of them could hear it.

Elisabeth frowns and looked behind him. She greeted her teeth and looked at Rodney.

"You know as well as me… that we have to at least let try anyone who can have the Ancient Genes…" she said sighing and smiled softly at him.

Rodney put one of his hands on her shoulder and plunged his look into hers. _I'm so sorry Elisabeth… But I can't let you do what you are thinking right now. I have to stop this madness, before you die. Again…_ he thought and let the chair be activated as the Major sat on it. Every body went into frenzy and Rodney stayed away form them all. He looked over everyone heads and his glance melted with the one of Daniel Jackson.

**What have you done?** asked the voice of Daniel into his mind.

**What I could to protect them all.** he respond and both looked at the group of people in front of them.

**You are the only Ancient alive and you let one of the Descendents takes your power away from you!** exclaimed Daniel furious.

**Yes well, I'm not the one who had been ascended and returned to normal after one little year…** said Rodney smugly.

**I hope for you, that you didn't pull a chain of events that will lead to the second destruction of Atlantis.** said Daniel and they both return to the present.

Rodney looked darkly at the group of people and turned away. _I can't change MY past but I certainly can change this present._ he thought and was about to leave, when the voice of the only person who could turn him to stone came to his ears.

"Rodney! You have to see this!" said Elisabeth Weir as she walked straight to him. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

Rodney turned away and tried to pass by her side but she stopped him.

"Rodney! This is an order!" she said more archly, then she intended.

He stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder. "I can't tell you, because I don't know myself… maybe later, 'Lisabeth…" he said and walked away…

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival at Atlantis

StarGate Atlantis: The Ancient

By Synea-Aja

Chapter One – The Arrival at Atlantis

Rodney McKay looked thoughtfully at the gathering in StarGate Command. He grinned as he saw Daniel and General O'Neil behind the glass of the Control Room. _Poor little ex-ascended!_ he thought sarcastically. Daniel looked at him furiously as he caught his thought. Rodney chuckled as he saw the mental image that Daniel send him. The Major John Sheppard looked at him as if he was mad.

**You are in trouble, Ancient.** said the voice of Daniel in his mind.

**Don't talk Ex-Ascended. And if you want to know… you will have some interesting things to tell me the next time we saw each other...** he said and reported his attention on the man next to him.

"Did the Gate do that to everyone or are you just crazy?" he asked smirking at the scientist, who he didn't like since the strange little talk they had in the Outpost in Antarctica.

Rodney froze and looked darkly at the man.

"None of your business, _Major_." he said harshly and looked away. He could hear Daniel's chuckles in his mind. He swore softly and tightened his fists.

They listened to Elisabeth speech and after a moment everyone get through the event horizon. Rodney lend carefully on his feet as he landed from the trip through the gate. _How much did I miss those trips…_ he thought and looked sadly around him. He smirked and suppressed the technology to activate itself as its feels him in the city. He waited as everyone walked through the city and activate slowly but surely every possible section. They discovered that the city was underwater and after a moment he discovered as that the energy shield protecting the city was collapsing. He sighed and waited until Elisabeth get next to him.

"Can we opened a stable wormhole to Earth?" she asked leaning towards him, her voice soft.

He looked at her over his shoulder and frown.

"No… we don't have enough energy… I had centered every ounce that we had already and surrounded the main tower… but it's won't hold long… we have to go elsewhere… it's our bigger chance…" he said praying for the safeguards that Janus had put would work. But for the moment he only could wait.

"Okay…" she took a breath and looked a last time at him.

_I'm so sorry, Elisabeth, but I could help you I would but I can't change the future… not much… we need Teyla's help…_ he thought and waited.

Elisabeth commanded to the main military force to get through the gate and they looked as they disappeared one after another.

Rodney went up and leaved the main tower. He concentrated and his personal shield appears around him. He walked through the deserted zones of the city and went deep in to the city. After a moment he collapsed into his knees. He was deep underwater and didn't wanted to use much energy. He closed his eyes and sneered as his memory of the vision he had seen so long ago came back to him…

_The armada of the Wraiths was firing everything they got to the Atlantis' Intergalactic Fleet. It's has been four hundred years since the first Earthlings had come to the City of the Ancient and only the Heads of the City were Ascended when the Plague had devastated the Original Citizens. Every Heads were there. Looking at the battle in front of them. The last remaining form they're great civilization… The Head of the Citizens was the Earthling-Ascended Elisabeth. She was in charge of everything consisting from the nourishment to the finding of the locations for the descended from the Original Citizens. The Head of the Scientists was the Earthling-Ascended Radek. He was versed in the discovering of new ways to help the development of Atlantis. The Head of the Guard was the Descendant-Earthling-Ascended John. He was in charge of protecting everyone in the city and including the others planets in the Three Galaxies Alliance that were in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Head of Healing was the Earthling-Ascended Carson. He was looking after everyone in the city. Finally, there was the Head of the Atlantis Intergalactic Fleet and the City itself, the Ancient Rodney. He was supervising everything in the Fleet and in the City, every Heads get to him to do something…_

_The AIF was loosing all its shields as the armada continued to firing. Rodney looked sadly at the destruction in front of him. He glanced at all the Heads and sighed. **If I could redo it… I would change the outcome in the end of the first year we had got to Atlantis… I was so careless in forgetting my real purpose in this dimension. **he thought and put his hand out. He closed his eyes and began to talk in the language of the Ancient. Everything turned white…_

_The young Rodney opened his eyes as the alarm rang into the entire city. He gripped his package and looked fearfully at his parents. They were looking at the shield being bombarded by the Wraiths. His father looked at him and put his hand towards him._

"What is it, Rodney?_" he asked as he took his hand into his._

"Father, I had a dream…_" he said looking up at the shield of Atlantis._

"What was that dream, Rodney?_" asked his mother looking at him._

"The future…_" he said and shivered._

"You had a vision, son… many in the family had it… it was with the Earthling-Ascended and everything…?_" he asked_

_Rodney nodded and looked at his father for advice._

"You are the chosen one, Rodney… None of the others Great Family knows what we know… the future you had seen will be changed and we will work in way to provide you with everything you will need. Go to sleep son_." said his father and everything went black…_

Rodney opened his eyes, his face cold as the water around him. He went up and snarled.

"FATHER! I WILL DO YOU PROUD!" he yelled and he let his energy burst forth as he sensed the arrival from the military and every refugees.

The city shook and went upward. Now he knew what had really happened for the city to go up at that moment. He had given it the final boost for the safeguard to be activated. Rodney smiled and walked his way up. He stopped just before the main gates to get into the tower. He deactivated his shield and walked rapidly into the gate room. He talked to Carson to what happened and grinned. He glanced at Elisabeth. She was talking with the Major and Teyla. He shook his head and walked to Ford. _I will help you, Aiden, I swear… You will Ascend like everyone…_ he thought and put his hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"So, what you think?" he asked smiling lightly.

"You should have seen them… it was so awesome." said the young Lieutenant.

"I think so…" he said and they walked towards Elisabeth and the others two.

They could feel some little tension between Teyla and the Major. Aiden saluted to the Major and smiled to Teyla. She smiled back and looked at Rodney.

"And you are?" she asked softly

"I'm Rodney McKay, Head of the Fl… of the Scientist Department…" he nearly slipped a part of his knowledge.

Elisabeth looked weirdly at him. Rodney shuddered as he thought what would had happened if he was discovered as an Ancient, right now…

TBC


End file.
